The present invention relates to an automatic feeder, and more particularly, to an automatic feeder for receiving a backlog of cutlery items from a supply source and delivering individual items to an automatic wrapping machine.
There is a need for fast wrapping of large numbers of individual plastic cutlery for use in school lunch programs, airlines and fast food restaurants. Vibratory feeders can supply a continuous backlog of plastic cutlery items and high speed wrapping machines can package items at a rapid rate if single items can be supplied to the wrapping machine. Cost can be decreased and sanitation can be improved if hand feeding of the wrapping machine can be eliminated.